Under the Influence
by thechaosdiva
Summary: Jack and Clu celebrate their anniversary. If slash squicks you, go away. I don’t like, need, or want your flaming criticism.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: If slash squicks you, go away. I don't like, need, or want your flaming criticism.   
  
  
Clu was happy with the way things were going. He had successfully managed to pass his classes, write his papers, and survive his first long term relationship. He was quite surprised that his relationship had lasted as long as it did. He wasn't exactly known for his fidelity. But, he had to admit, this was special. In two days he was going to celebrate his one year anniversary. He wanted to do something special.   
  
"We're in love…" he reasoned, "and I see no better way to celebrate our anniversary than by consummating our relationship."   
  
It was a spectacular idea, if he did say so himself, but Clu realized that there was much work to be done. He couldn't just…say anything or do anything. This relationship was special. He had to be creative…different. And for different he knew just who to turn to.   
  
He picked up the phone and began to dial Fi, hesitating as he punched each button slowly.   
  
"Will she want to help me with this? I mean…it might gross her out…but, well, she is my best friend, so I guess she'll be okay with it."   
  
He bit his lip as Fi answered the phone. Shakingly, he told her what he needed her help for. After a long pause, Fi agreed, saying, "If I'm scarred for life, you're paying my hospital bills."   
  
Clu felt that the cost was worth it. Walking over to his closet, he pulled out a glimmery ball of fabric.   
  
"The things I do for you, Jack…" he murmured.   
  
He was interrupted by the sound of Fi's rusty old Honda wheezing its way into the driveway. Clu tossed the glittery ball onto his bed and ran downstairs to greet Fi. He yanked the door open and saw her standing there, fist poised to knock on the door.   
  
"Uh, hey-Clu!" she shrieked as he pulled her into the house and slammed the door.   
  
"Clu where are we going?" she asked as he dragged her up the stairs and into his room. She took a seat on his bed, flopping back.   
  
"What is wrong with you today, Clu?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.   
  
Clu began to pace back and forth, wringing his hands, occasionally running his fingers through his hair. He wasn't quite sure how to approach the delicacies of this topic with Fi, the object of his desire's sister, for God's sake.   
  
"Fi, I need your help…"   
  
"Of course, Clu, but, wait a minute…I'm sitting on something."   
  
Fi reached underneath her and pulled out the wadded ball of glittery fabric. Staring at it quizzically, she began to flatten out the ball as Clu looked on helplessly.   
  
"Clu? Is this…a corset?"   
  
"Yeah," he said defensively, "lots of people wear corsets, no big deal."   
  
"It looks like it belongs to an outfit," said Fi picking up the corset and turning it around, running her hand over the sparkly fabric.   
  
Clu muttered something seemingly unintelligible. Fi looked at him, her face screwed up in a look of confusion.   
  
"Is it part of an outfit, Clu?" she asked.   
  
Grumbling, Clu walked over to his closet and pulled out other sparkly clothes. Fi's eyes widened as he tossed them over to her and she began to look at them. Finally she looked at Clu.   
  
"Why do you have these, Clu?"   
  
He walked over to Fi and slumped next to her on his bed.   
  
"It's for our anniversary, Jack's and mine," Clu began, "I thought it would be fun and, well, honestly, that he would be incredibly turned on by it."   
  
Fi's eyes widened, "Okay, that's far too much information right there, Clu."   
  
"Sorry, Fi," he said, "it's just…I was hoping that…well, it has been a year after all…"   
  
Recognition crossed Fi's facial features and her jaw dropped.   
  
"I don't think I should be hearing this…" she muttered.   
  
"But, Fi, I totally need to know this."   
  
"Know what?"   
  
"Well, Jack…does he say anything about me? Does he tell you things?"   
  
"What kinds of things?"   
  
"Like...does he ever tell you things about our…relationship?"   
  
Fi paused, trying to conjure up something Jack could have possibly said at one point in time.   
  
"Well…" said Fi, "he doesn't tell me a whole lot, but he did say that kissing you brought about this tiny spark in him."   
  
"A spark? Is that good?"   
  
"I think so. I think he meant that there was this little part of him that you sort of…sparked, I guess."   
  
"Sparked, hmm? I can deal with sparked. So, do you think he'll like the outfit?"   
  
"What!? You're going to wear this?"   
  
"Of course!"   
  
"Well, it's just that…aren't sequins itchy?"   
  
Clu tilted his head back and a laugh came from somewhere deep inside of his chest. He howled with laughter as Fi looked at him suspiciously.   
  
"What's so funny?" she demanded.   
  
Clu smirked, "I don't plan on wearing this long enough to find out about the itchy sequins."   
  
Fi made a face, "Ew, Clu, this is Jack we're talking about!"   
  
Clu grinned, "Yes, yes it is."   
  
Fi stood up, shaking her head.   
  
"Cute, Clu, but I gotta run. Do you want me to deliver a message to Jack or anything?"   
  
Clu paused, "Actually, yes. Could you tell him I'll call him on Friday?"   
  
"Sure," said Fi, and with a jangle of her keys, she left, leaving Clu to lie back on his bed and stare at the ceiling fan, wondering how he was ever going to pull this off…   
  
  
Jack checked his watch, his leg bouncing impatiently. Clu had said he was going to call on Friday between 2 pm and 2:30 pm. Well, it was Friday and, he checked his watch again, it was 2:19 and 12 seconds…13 seconds…14 seconds…   
  
With a loud BRRRRRING!! The phone rang, causing Jack to race over to the phone howling, "I've got it!"   
  
He nervously picked up the phone, wincing as it slipped out of his hands and clattered to the ground. He hastily picked up the phone and weakly asked, "Hello?"   
  
"Hey, babe."   
  
"Clu! I'm so glad you called!"   
  
"I said I was going to. What? You doubt me? Man, I thought you knew me better than that."   
  
"I…I do know you better…I just meant…"   
  
"Ah, relax, Jack. I was just giving you a hard time."   
  
"Oh…I knew that…"   
  
"And speaking of hard times, I'm looking forward to tonight…"   
  
"Clu! Watch your language!"   
  
"Aww, relax, babe, I'm just playing with you. Which actually would be really fun if you think about it…"   
  
"CLU!"   
  
"Sorry, Jack. But I really am looking forward to tonight."   
  
"So am I, truth be told. But honestly, Clu, do really feel going all-out is necessary?"   
  
"Yes, of course I do. Now you either get your cute butt over here by 7 pm, or I'm finding a good looking street boy to replace you!"   
  
"A street boy? You'd seriously…I have a cute butt?"   
  
"The cutest."   
  
"Ha. See you tonight, Clu."   
  
"Bye, Jack."   
  
Clu hung up the phone, a smug smile on his face. This was working perfectly. He just had to…prepare for tonight.   
  
Jack knocked on the front door of the Bell home, clutching in his hands a gift-wrapped box. Like everything else in his life, the wrapping on the box was done meticulously. The creases were straight and even, the paper not wrinkling even an inch. It was done carefully and cautiously and orderly. And that was the way Jack liked things. Sighing, he knocked on the door.   
  
He waited as he heard loud footsteps clamoring through the house. He heard the thudding as the footsteps approached the door. Then, Jack smiled as Clu threw the door open, a lopsided grin on his face.   
  
"Hey," said Jack simply.   
  
"Hey, babe," said Clu, pulling on Jack's sleeve and tugging him indoors. When Jack had crossed the threshold into the hallway, Clu pressed him up against the now shut front door.   
  
As Clu nibbled on his neck, Jack wasn't able to completely enjoy the experience.   
  
"Clu…Clu…Clu?"   
  
"Mmm?" asked Clu between kisses.   
  
"Uh...is anybody else…here?"   
  
Clu pulled away, looking pitifully at Jack.   
  
"Jack? My man? What's up with you? First of all, no, nobody's home, and secondly, even if someone was home, we've been dating for a year, and I hardly think anyone would care if they saw us kissing."   
  
"I know, Clu, it's just…I stress…a lot."   
  
"Don't I know it," laughed Clu, "but no worries, babe, not tonight. Just let Clu take care of everything."   
  
"Okay…" said Jack, smiling slightly as Clu grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs.   
  
"Clu? Where are we going?"   
  
"My room," said Clu, "I have a surprise for you."   
  
"Does it have to do with the fact that you're wearing a gigantic trench coat?"   
  
"You know, Jack, that's what I love about you. You're ridiculously observant."   
  
"If you weren't so cute, I'd have to kick you right now."   
  
Clu laughed, "Oh, Jack, trust me, there'll be plenty of time for that later."   
  
They entered Clu's room almost too quickly, revealing the unspoken urgency in both boys. Clu dropped Jack's hand and turned to look at him, smiling shyly. Jack, deciding that this seemed like a relatively safe place, draped his arms loosely around Clu's neck.   
  
"Hey, are we being forward, babe?" asked Clu, "Cause I like it."   
  
Chuckling slightly, Jack brushed a blonde strand of hair out of Clu's eyes and leaned in. Their lips met gently, and it wasn't long before Jack's kisses became more demanding. He ran his tongue against Clu's lips, moistening them. Clu eagerly parted his lips as Jack deepened the kiss. Eventually both boys realized the need for air, and so they separated.   
  
"Wow, babe, that was nice…" sighed Clu.   
  
Jack merely smiled shyly and held out the wrapped gift that was still clutched in his hand.   
  
"Happy anniversary…" he said softly.   
  
Clu eagerly took the gift and began to tear away at the paper. His fingers fumbled with the box and he tore it open, revealing a small but thick navy blue photo album. He slowly flipped through the pages. All the pictures were of him and Jack. There was one from their first "official" date, one from that baseball game they had attended, one from that gig Molly had done in Boston, the gig where both boys had shared their first kiss. Clu felt ridiculously squishy inside and he looked up at Jack, who had a look of concern on his face.   
  
"Do…do you like it?" asked Jack cautiously.   
  
Clu gently placed the album on his dresser, walked over to Jack, and caressed his cheek.   
  
"It's absolutely beautiful," he murmured, "just like you."   
  
The two stood there in silence for a moment until Clu squared his shoulders and let out a heavy sigh.   
  
"What's up, Clu?" asked Jack.   
  
"Hopefully you," answered Clu, lightly pushing him back on the bed. Clu walked over to his stereo.   
  
"Happy anniversary," he said as he pushed the button.   
  
The opening strains of Def Leppard filled the room as Clu threw open his trench coat. Jack gaped at Clu's attire. Clu was dressed from head to toe in glitter. He had on a glittery corset top and, Jack paused, was that a sequined thong!? Shimmery gloves adorned Clu's arms, and sparkly thigh highs hugged his legs. Of course, Jack noted, the outfit wasn't complete without the glimmering platform shoes that Jack had been unaware of before. Jack's jaw dropped as Clu sat spread-eagle on a chair facing Jack. Jack was vaguely aware of the song in the background, but all his thoughts were focused on Clu as Clu sang along to the song.   
  
"Pour some sugar on me, ooh in the name of love," sang Clu, delicately undoing the straps of his shoes. He pulled them off, staring at Jack the whole time. Jack felt his heart rate speed up as well as an uncomfortable warmth spreading throughout his body.   
  
"Pour some sugar on me, come on, fire me up," sang Clu, who had now begun to crawl up the bed towards Jack. Jack was now having a great deal of difficulty breathing, and as he gasped for air, he attempted to discreetly run his hand over the front of his pants. Clu was observant, though, and before Jack's hand had reached its destination, Clu grabbed Jack's ankle. Jack stared at Clu wordlessly as Clu shook his head.   
  
"Pour your sugar on me, oh I can't get enough," sang Clu, placing his hands on Jack's knees and spreading them apart. Jack was dying as Clu pressed himself firmly against Jack, rubbing himself purposefully against the spots Jack needed to be touched the most. Jack reached his hand up to gently stroke Clu's neck. Clu arched his head back, and Jack softly kissed the hollow in Clu's throat.   
  
"I'm hot, sticky sweet, from my head down to my feet," sang Clu, squatting back on his haunches. Jack took the opportunity to reach up and untie Clu's corset, pulling it away and tossing it on the floor. Jack then ran his hands over the red dents in Clu's skin where the corset had pinched him. Clu was slender, so there weren't many dents, but Jack paid careful attention to each one.   
  
"You got the peaches, I got the cream," sang Clu, slowly grinding his hips into Jack's. Jack gasped at the immediate and aggressive touch, and let out a loud groan. Jack ran his hands down Clu's chest, resting them on the waistband of Clu's glittery underwear. He didn't know if Clu wanted him to do this, but Jack needed relief, and deftly he yanked down Clu's underwear.   
  
Clu was in shock at Jack's forwardness. Still singing, Clu stood up on the bed, teetering dangerously above Jack. He then bent down and wriggled out of his underwear. He had just tossed the glittery thong off to the other side of the room when his footing slipped and he fell to the bed directly on top of Jack. Jack bucked his hips up wildly and Clu tore at Jack's clothes, desperate to rid them of the barrier.   
  
Once Jack had been stripped of all his clothes, he turned his attention to Clu's still glimmery legs. Jack reached his hand up ever so near Clu's inner thigh. He grabbed the stocking and gently pulled it down off of Clu's leg. Jack gulped as he stared at Clu's now exposed leg. After doing the same with the other stocking, Jack was utterly confused. They were both naked, and, he looked down, both extremely turned on. The next logical step would be…well, Jack was pretty sure, but he didn't know if Clu wanted it too.   
  
Clu groaned loudly and turned to Jack.   
  
"Babe, I…I need you…need you so much…" he gasped.   
  
Jack was very flattered, but quite frankly, he had no idea what to do. He settled for leaning over Clu and giving him a deep kiss. Clu immediately grabbed Jack's shoulders and pulled him onto his lap. As they kissed, Jack noticed that they were creating a painful friction, and he was desperate to relieve the pain. He reached a hand down, but instead of touching himself, he ran his hand over Clu's lower stomach.   
  
"What do you want me to do?" Jack asked quietly. Clu sighed and looked at Jack.   
  
"Let me…let me…" he whispered, panting so hard he wasn't able to get the words out.   
  
Jack stared in shock at Clu. What was Clu thinking!? He couldn't, it wasn't right…but as Clu stared at him with pleading eyes, Jack slowly lay back with his head against the headboard of the bed. He swung his legs up and rested them on Clu's shoulders.   
  
"Like this?" he asked softly.   
  
Clu nodded, and raised himself off of the bed, slowly positioning himself. As Clu pushed, he whispered, "I love you, I love you."   
  
And as Jack felt the pain that he knew was to be followed by pleasure, he whispered, "I love you too, I love you too."


End file.
